A Dream and A Fate
by spymage
Summary: A tortured girl keeps on appearing in Kid Flash's dreams, and when he goes missing everyone is looking for answers.
1. Chapter 1

_"Help me, Wally. I really need you!" Wally turned the corner to see a small blonde girl about his age strapped down to a table in a dark room. "What…"he started to ask her something but then strips of electricity raced up and down her body. Her tortured screams stunned Wally and he took a step back, only to hit a tall man whose face was not visible. "What are you doing here?" Wally flinched as her screams became louder. The tall man did not move but one word was whispered through Wally's mind, "Leave."_

Wally woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring down his face and stained his shirt. "Dude, what's the matter? You kept on mumbling in your sleep." Robin was putting on his uniform, his black hair still a mess from sleeping in the tent. "Uh, it was just a dream. Yeah, just a dream." Wally sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Wow, I never guessed that." Then Robin was gone.

Wally quickly dressed into his uniform and left the tent to meet the others. Superboy, Meghan and Artemis were all taking down tents while Robin and Kaldur were planning out the rest of the day. "Oh, look who's up!" Artemis smirked towards him. Meghan quickly interrupted, "Hi Wally! How was your sleep?" Wally smiled and leaned against the tent, "beautiful, just like you." The tent collapsed under Wally, and as he tried to untangle himself all he could hear was Artemis' laughter.

"Alright team, we've got a plan." Kaldur gathered everyone around. "So we all know that Batman has assigned us a mission to find the remains of the Blockbuster formula which are supposedly around this area." He pointed towards the green mountains and forests which surrounded them. "Superboy, M'gann and Artemis will look around that mountain, Robin and I will look at the valley over there, and Kid, you can look in the forests easy enough right?" Wally nodded while munching on a candy bar. "Well then, if you find any part of the Blockbuster formula report it back to me immediately. Get started."

And The Fastest Boy Alive went off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally ran through the forest, scanning for any trace of the Blockbuster formula. Dodging trees, rocks and animals forced Wally to stay on constant alert and slow down. "Darn, this is going to take forever!" Miles and miles of forest were still in need of checking and hours had gone by.

Wally slowed down and stopped at an open area for a quick break. He grabbed out a bag of chips and laid down against a tree. As he was munching on his snack he noticed something on a large rock in the middle of the clearing. "Ooh, souvenir." Wally got up and walked over to the rock. What he saw next sent chills down his spine. Dried blood stained most of the rock. In the middle, the dried blood formed shapes. There was a small hand and half of a human face; it was obvious someone was pushed down onto the rock during a fight. Wally pushed the talk button on his comms unit, "guys, you'll never guess what I found."

"Did you find part of the Blockbuster formula?" Kaldur replied. "No, it's weirder. I found this rock covered in dried blood and..." Robin quickly cut off his sentence, "you know you are in a forest, right? Because in a forest, big animals eat little animals, which often spreads a lot of blood around." A voice rang in Wally's head, "_touch it." _He ignored the voice, "no, it isn't animal blood. There are human marks, and uh…" Wally's hand started towards the bloody hand on the rock. He tried to hold it back but something was controlling his arm. "Whoa, this isn't cool." His hand touched the one on the rock and freezing waves of electricity spread across his body. Wally let out a quick yell before blacking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick felt aggravated, here he was trying to prove Batman he could handle himself on a mission and Wally was being foolish. "No, it isn't animal blood. There are human marks, and uh…" Wally had stopped short and Robin was waiting for him to admit it was animal blood and that he was wrong before he heard Wally's shaky voice, "Whoa, this isn't cool." Then Robin heard his yell and the comms unit went silent. "Kid, Kid! Wally are you there? What happened?" Kaldur was yelling. "I can't contact him, but I have his location." Meghan continued as Robin and Kaldur started for the forest. _He can handle himself_ Dick thought, _I mean, if something happened…_ and he just kept on running.

It seemed like forever before they even got close to Wally's location. "M'gann, we found it!" Kaldur said. "Alright, we'll be there soon." Meghan replied, and the comms unit once again went silent. The clearing was now visible, with the sun shining it seemed as peaceful as any other day. Robin and Kaldur hid behind a tree, "I don't see anyone." Robin whispered. Then they saw the rock, with Kid Flash sitting safely on it. They both came out from behind the tree, "Wally are you…okay?" Robin stood stunned for a second. Wally was sitting on the rock trying to lift his own weight with his arms. His breathing was loud and heavy and his eyes were popping out of head. Robin quickly went over to him and kneeled down at his side, "Wally, what happened?" It didn't even seem like he noticed they were there, his eyes just stared out into the distance. "The girl, the girl." Wally said, barely getting out a whisper. "She needs help, I have to help her." Then he stood up on his two feet leaning against Robin. "What girl, Wally?" As the words came out of Kaldur's mouth they were interrupted by Wally's, "I have to go." And he was gone, running off into the distance. The other three members of the team rushed in, catching their breaths as they looked around the clearing. Finally Artemis blurted out, "where is Wally?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he just _left?_" Batman glared down at Kaldur. "He ran away, but we don't know where." The young league of superheroes stood in a line in front of the Justice League, ashamed and confused. "He wouldn't just run away like that, he had to have a reason." The Flash's voice was worried. "All he mentioned was a girl, and that she needs him." Robin looked down at the ground, "he wasn't hurt, it was more like…shocked. He must have seen something, but we looked all over the area and there was nothing."

Silence.

"He saw a vision. Or someone connected to his mind, but either way _you_ wouldn't have been able to see anything. Only Kid Flash could have seen it. Manhunter, can you locate the boy's position?" It took only seconds for Batman to figure it out and Robin kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner. _It was so obvious! He probably wouldn't have run away so quickly if I had figured that out and asked him what he saw. _"He's in California." Martian Manhunter announced. "Where in California?" Flash was quick to ask, "Stockton, California."

"I'll go ahead and see if I can find him," and the Flash was gone. "You five," Robin looked up to see Batman staring down at him. "Your first priority is to find Kid Flash; the League will deal with the rest of the Blockbuster mission. Go. _Now_." Robin ran towards the teleporter with the rest of the team. Looking back at Batman, Robin slowly disappeared into light. _Why Stockton?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wally's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wally, No! I can't do it, I just can't!"

"You have to! It's the only way we can get help." Pain surged up Wally's arm and he screamed, staring at the blonde girl with pleading eyes. "They'll know what to do," he was gasping for breath. The girl stared at him with tears streaming down her face, she tried to break free from her bonds but they were too tight, "I don't know how, I don't know them! The only way I would be able to contact them if they were close by, but then I could still be talking to a stranger!"

"_Shut up!_" a deep voice from the corner of the room screamed. "I believe in you Amber! Do it NOW!" Wally yelled. The pain in his body increased, and all he could do then was bleed and hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hot in Stockton, California but Robin didn't notice. All he could do was run and hope Wally would be around the corner. "I still can't find his exact location. But he's defiantly nearby." Meghan was floating above everyone constantly trying to contact Wally. The team slowed down, catching their breath. "I think we looked almost everywhere," Artemis said. "You might not have, but I sure did." The Flash zoomed in. His eyes were wide with worry and he would not stop pacing. "There's no way he could be here. Maybe the person who contacted Wally's mind also mentally blocked his location or something, is that possible?" Meghan floated down to the ground and shook her head.

"Well, Wally was the only one who saw this vision right? What if he is the only who can see the building or place where he is right now!" Robin's heart sank, if his thoughts were true then they might never be able to find him. "Who would do this? I mean…" Dick was listening to Kaldur until everyone started fading. Actually, everything around him was fading away. "What, hey! Who is…" Dick stopped. There was black all around him and someone started to fade _into_ his sight.

It was a girl. A blonde girl. Her blue eyes were blurry with tears and her clothes were torn and ragged. Robin ran to her and tackled her to the ground, holding her tightly. "What did you do with Wally?" The girl looked up into Dick's eyes, "I did contact the right person! You must be nearby aren't you! Oh thank goodness."

"What do you mean you've contacted the right person? Why do you want to contact me?"

"I don't have much time to tell you, so I'll have to talk quick. We're almost out now but we're so far away. He's trying to help but I think he's killing himself! Anyway, you probably won't be able to see the building unless we get out at the right moment. We're almost there now! To the left of Coke Street there is a trail, follow it until the opening with the mark. Then…" Electricity streamed up the girl's body and into Dick, knocking him away from her. Blood-curdling screams sent chills down Dick's spine. "Then what? Then what do we do?"

But the tortured girl was fading away, and reality was fading back into place. Dick's friends were crowding around him, looking down at him with worried faces. "Wait, he's coming around!" He heard someone say. Robin looked around and noticed he was laying on the ground. He got up and was surprised to find himself so exhausted. Bending over and holding onto his knees, Robin blurted out, "I know where to find Wally."


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like they had been running forever.

At least that's what it seemed like to Robin.

The Flash had gone on ahead to see if it was safe. Kaldur and Meghan ran in the front, with Superboy and Artemis right behind and Robin following behind. Every breath he took felt like a dagger to his chest. _Oh man, who knew visions could tire you out like this? C'mon, I can do this. I have to do this. Wally's in trouble. That girl…she said they were almost out right? But then her screaming…_Robin shook the thought from his mind. All he could concentrate on was running now, and nothing else.

"Robin, do you have any idea how close we are to that opening? The one with the mark?" Kaldur gasped words between hard breaths. "No, she just said there was one. She didn't even say what the mark was!" Robin yelled up to the front. Meghan was floating in the front until she collapsed onto the ground. With an instant recovery she popped up on her feet and started running with the others. _She must be mentally exhausted. _Robin sighed_, she's not the only one._

And then there it was. The opening with the mark.

First Kaldur had slid to a stop, then all the others behind him. Robin not as smooth though, he tripped and was caught by Superboy. Still trying to catch his breath Robin clutched his chest, then stared in awe at the clearing. The clearing itself was not that big, it was basically a circular area that was about half a mile long, with absolutely no trees or bushes. Just grass, which formed the mark. It was hard for Robin to make out the mark at first, but as he wiped the sweat away from his eyes his mouth hung open.

It was a huge bald eagle.

A gust of wind almost knocked Robin over, "Okay, so I can't-oohh, you found it." Flash walked over to the middle of the clearing and examined the grass. "Any sign of that building?" Flash continued. "We just got here. That girl didn't even say anything about what to do after we found the mark, which I'm guessing is _this_." Robin and the rest of the team spread out over the clearing. "Why a bald eagle? I mean seriously, they aren't that attractive." Robin didn't have timeto answer before a huge flash of light raced to the center of the clearing and rammed into the Flash. There was a loud grunt as his body went flying to the edge of the clearing.

Robin started to run towards him to help but he froze instantly. There in the center of the clearing was Wally was holding hands with the blond girl. They were both torn up and bleeding, but Wally was vibrating so fast he wasn't more than a fuzzy blob. The two did not notice the others in the clearing and continued staring at each other. "I'm not going to make it," Robin could barely hear Wally's whispers, "but you will. You know you will."

"But I can't make it without you! I need you! I promise this will never happen again. I'll never do this to you again." The girl could barely talk over her heavy breaths. "Don't say that! I helped you. That's what I do. At any cost." With this the girl broke into tears and Wally held her against his chest whispering into her ear, "_I'll be back_." Robin watched in horror as the fuzzy blob slowly evaporated into the air and disappeared. Robin heard someone scream and saw the Flash, apparently conscious from the blow, run over to grab Wally. He just fell through. The girl stood there, still oblivious to her spectators, holding herself and screaming through her tears. And in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

Robin could not move. His muscles were tight and his eyes were blurry. Suddenly there was a sobbing noise behind him, and he turned around to see the blonde girl staring straight at him. "You're too late." She said, but didn't have time to say more. The Flash had already grabbed and her shoulders, his eyes glowing with electricity and in anger. "What did you do to him? _Where is he?_" He gave no mercy on the girl and screamed louder, "what happened?" The girl flinched for a second before breaking down into tears once more. She was still torn and covered in blood, her hair was wet and muddy and one of her eyes was swollen shut. "I needed help, I knew he could help me. I didn't know this would happen I'm sorry! I tried so hard…so hard…but we have to get out of here. We're still in danger! They can't get all of you, we just- we just need to leave NOW!" She was speaking so fast Robin could hardly make out a single word. The Flash seemed to soften his grip as the girl's knees wobbled and she fell against the Flash in exhaustion. "What's your name?" Flash blurted out. "My name is…Amber." Robin could've sworn the Flash widened his eyes in shock for a moment. Amber passed out with those final words, and the team remained there standing, trying to comprehend the recent event.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin stood in the Hall of Justice with Kaldur, Meghan, Superboy and Artemis. They were waiting outside the infirmary, with Amber inside. She was still unconscious and Batman wanted to have a word with the team. Batman glared down at all of them and asked, "Robin, Amber also connected to your mind?" Robin clenched his hand into a fist, "Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Well, like I said before, she told us where to find Kid Flash." Robin cringed at the name and looked down before anyone could see his eyes water. "And how did…" but Batman was interrupted when a nurse walked out of the infirmary, "the girl is awake. She should be fine." With that the woman turned and walked away. Robin did not hesitate to open the door and run inside to see this girl. He wanted to have a word with her.

Robin walked in to see the blonde girl lying on a bed with most of her body bandaged. She had been washed since the last time he saw her, and Robin could now see her blue eyes staring at him with sorrow…and fear. He heard the others walk in behind him and moved to the edge of her bed. "I'm so sorry," the girl started out with, tears already running down her cheeks. "It's okay, we just need to know what happened." Robin replied. Batman pushed Robin to the side and stared down at the girl, "why did you first contact him?"

"Him?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I needed help." She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why did you need help?" Batman's tone seemed to get softer. "I…they…they found me and took me away from home. I didn't know why, and I'm still not completely sure. But they wanted to know more about my power, the power I didn't even know I had until I was there…in that place." with Batman's glare boring down on her, Amber started to look at the floor and rub her injured thumbs together. "What is your power, Amber?" Robin noticed her eyes widened for a moment, and then relaxed as she realized something, "well if you haven't already noticed, I can communicate with people by reaching into their minds. I still can't do it very well, but I have improved since…that place I was at."

"What was that place? What were those people doing to you there?" Amber's eyes started to tear up even more and her voice staggered, "I can't believe you don't know about them, I mean, they're a part of the government." Silence followed her answer. "I wasn't very helpful or obedient to their demands I guess, so they, uh, electrocuted me a lot. And other things too." Amber burst into a hard sob and tried to wipe her own tears away with her fractured arms. The door to the infirmary opened and Robin turned around to see the Flash walk in. His chest had been wrapped up from the beam that hit him earlier and he did not look happy. "Amber Chest," the Flash walked up to her bed. "That's your name isn't it? You've been missing for a few months now. No wonder why I couldn't find you, you were in that invisible building." Amber controlled her mad sobbing enough to look up at him. "Yeah, the government has some pretty fancy toys."

"The government? The government kidnapped you? Can we trust anyone anymore? I mean, the government hasn't always been our ally, but I never thought they would kidnap children." He sighed and rubbed his head. Batman moved his stare over to the Flash, "what do you mean kidnapped _months_ ago? And that you've been _looking_ for her? How come you didn't tell anything to the League?" The Flash surprisingly was not shaken by the man's voice, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think it was that important, but obviously it was. These things happen all the time and I can't always help." He looked away. "Anyway, Wally was the one who suggested we look for her. These two were pretty close friends." They all looked towards Amber. "Yeah, we were." She flinched, "and that's the only way I could communicate with him from such a large distance. I knew him, and knew him well. But it still wasn't that great though, the visions were always blurry from being so far away. I'm not an expert. I didn't know he was Kid Flash until he had come, I had actually sent visions to a lot of people, but they must have ignored them."

Robin walked up to Amber, "so the only way you were able to communicate with me was because we were so close to your area?" She stared up into his eyes and a chill went down his spine, "Exactly. But I was surprised when the electric shocks had also affected you, I didn't visions could become that physical."

"What _electric shocks?_" Batman now turned his glare towards the Boy Wonder, his voice becoming harder. _Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have kept that part from him…too late now. _Robin bit his tongue. "That's not important now," Robin snapped, "We need to know what happened to Wally. We need to know where to find him." _If we can find him, if he's not dead. _He wiped sweat from his forehead. "I'm not going to tell you anything that happened in there after Wally came to help me. _Things_ happened in there, things I don't want to share. Probably better you don't know anyway, for his own privacy." Her voice was dead serious. "This isn't a game, we need to know what happened. What we know could help us find him." Batman matched her tone. "I can't," her voice shook, "I'm sorry."

The Flash leaned in closer to the girl. "You _have_ to."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I won't. For his sake."

"What do you expect me to do? All I know is that Wally isn't here, next to me where he _should_ be. Because of this, I have to go home and tell my brother and sister in-law that their son is missing. And we have no idea what happened to him, and no idea when he'll come back home to them, or _if_ he'll ever go back home to them. How do you think they'll feel? How do you think I'll feel?" The Flash was somehow growling and yelling at the same time. With each word his tone got sharper, and Amber seemed to shrink back into her bed.

"Flash, you need to leave." Batman said.

"No, not until I know! He's gone, Bats."

"_Leave_, Barry. You're too close. Too close at the moment."

The Flash and Batman both stared at each other for a long moment, then in the blink of an eye the Flash was gone, the door to the infirmary slamming shut. Batman turned to the rest of the team who had backed up to the corners of the room, "You too. Go home, all of you." The team started to head towards the door, but Robin stood still, "but…" Batman walked over to Robin and looked down into his eyes. Instead of a hard glare like Robin had expected, it was gentle and filled with pity, "go home." With that, Robin turned around and walked out the door, leaving Amber and Batman in the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

Months went by and nothing.

It seemed an incredibly long time for Robin, always fighting crime but never finding the answer. His best friend had disappeared, literally, with no trace, except for a girl who won't say anything she knows. After a while it gets to a person, you know?

Well, it got to Robin.

Amber was now in the Arkham Asylum in Gotham, room 208 on the fifth floor. Every night she would go to bed listening to the screaming of others and would dream of dying. That's all she really wanted to do now, to die. Being locked in a room for months without seeing family or friends can drive a person crazy. Or it can make a person think and practice their powers at one time they didn't even know they had…

And that's what Amber did.

Amber went to bed that night, and it was just like any other night. The screaming and malicious laughter echoed in the building, causing Amber's hands to tremble. She lay down on her cot and pulled the blanket over her head, crying into her pillow until her own sobs soothed her to sleep. Her stomach was stomach was twisted with pain from her constant crying, but she ignored it by remembering him. Wally, the only thing that kept her from killing herself. She dragged her brain into a memory. She saw his face again, smiling and looking down at her. Amber looked into his emerald eyes which were shining in the light. He opened his mouth to talk but then the memory stopped. She always stopped it there, the next part too painful to remember.

There was a tap on the window and Amber sat up in surprise. She looked out the window but the only thing she could see was the black of night. Another tap echoed and this time she saw a pebble bounce off her window. She focused her mind outside where she sensed someone standing outside her window, five floors down. _Who can throw a pebble five stories high?_ Quietly getting out of bed she walked over to the window. Amber concentrated on the metal bars blocking the window and watched as they bent before her eyes. Smiling, she opened the window and stuck her head outside.

Suddenly, a body was flying up to her window, jet pack as quiet as a feather. Amber gasped and stepped back, but not before the person grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the window. Screaming, she focused her mind on the jetpack and calmed the flames. "No!" She heard the black-suited figure say as they started falling towards the ground. Amber gripped her head but terror filled her body, not allowing her to concentrate on saving herself. She could see the figure falling below her and watched as he pulled off his mask.

It was Robin.

At first a wave of shock hit her body, "C'mon!" he screamed, "you can do this!" His hope and determination hit her next, allowing her to concentrate on his body. It only took a second and he was floating in the air. She couldn't stop herself from falling though, and ended up falling into his arms. Sirens sounded through the air and guards were circling the building, but all she could do was stare into his eyes. "You know what would help, Amber?" he asked calmly, "if you could, like, float us out of here. I didn't plan on getting shot today." Snapping back to reality, she concentrated on the nearby building and floated them both onto the roof.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked as they landed on the roof. "I need your help to find him. It seems like I'm the only one who has hope anymore. The only one who keeps on trying." Amber knew this wasn't true, almost every day Batman came in and asked questions, but she never answered any of them. She opened her mouth to inform him but was interrupted by the sound of gunshots. "Follow me." Robin stated before running across the clearing.

They ran across building tops, jumping from one to another. Being locked up in a room for months made Amber out of shape as she was barely able to follow Robin from behind. "We must be out of Gotham by now." Amber said, trying to catch her breath. Robin never stopped, "where are we going, anyway?" She said. "Somewhere quiet, somewhere safe. Somewhere will no one can find us. Not even Batman."

"What do you mean where no one can find us? Don't we need their help?"

"There are different sides to everything, and sadly this matter has gone out of hand." Robin stopped short, causing Amber to knock into him and fall over. There was a cloaked figure in front of them, blocking them from the exit. Only the slits of his eyes and the outline of his body were visible. "Stop, Robin." The figure said. "No. Everyone's given up hope." Robin replied, matching the figure's strong glare. "He's dead. We all know he's dead, there's nothing else we can do. You need to realize that."

"No Bruce, I CAN'T!"

Robin grabbed Amber's arm and ran towards another building. "I don't want to do this, you know you're a criminal now? A CRIMINAL!" The voice screamed across the darkness. Robin jumped with Amber, this time towards the ground. Amber quickly concentrated on their bodies and guided them through the air. A few seconds later they landed on the sidewalk and continued running. "How could they all have given up hope?" Amber cried, then once again bumped into Robin as he stopped.

In front of them stood Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis.

"We don't want to do this." Aqualad murmured. "You don't have to," Robin pleaded. "Just let us go, we can find him. You can even come with us; we'll need your help. We are his last hope, Wally's last hope." Artemis raised her bow and Superboy clenched his fists. Aqualad looked down for a moment, and then stared into Robin's eyes. "No."

An arrow shot through the air, skimming Amber's cheek. Superboy quickly knocked Robin to the ground. More arrows, but Amber was faster this time. Holding out her hand she focused on the arrow and forced it backwards. It shot through the air, piercing Artemis' shoulder. "No!" Someone screamed as she collapsed to the ground. Aqualad punched Amber down and held her to the ground. Amber could see Robin skillfully dodging Superboy's attacks as Miss Martian dealt with Artemis. He grabbed something from his belt and threw it at Superboy, who staggered back in surprise. Robin started towards Amber before something flew through the air, making Amber's heart stop. It wrapped around Robin's arms and legs, forcing him to the ground. as he struggled Batman came into view, looking down at Robin.

"No!" Amber screamed, "No!" She focused on Aqualad and threw him off her body. He hit a nearby building, falling to the ground with a thud. Batman charged towards him but she forced him backwards with her mind. Robin was able to get out of the rope and run over to Amber. "Get us out of here, before anyone else gets hurt!" Robin ordered as they lifted up into the air. Then a sharp pain filled Amber's mind and she lost her concentration. They both collapsed to the ground, Amber screaming from the pain.

Miss Martian walked forward, her eyes glowing and staring at Amber. "_This isn't over_," a voice rang inside Amber's head. "_We need to find Wally_," Amber replied. More pain shot through Amber's head. Then, in a split second, all the pain went away. Not waiting another second to see what happened, she grabbed Robin and flew off.

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing," Robin's face was bleeding as he looked back at everything he used to know.

"Absolutely nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously, where are we going? I'm exhausted."

"Just keep on going, we're almost there."

"I really hope there's a bed wherever we're going."

"Probably not, unless you have money to rent a hotel room."

"Where on earth are we going, Robin?"

"The last place anyone would think we would be going to, Star City."

Amber and Robin landed safely on the ground, standing just outside the city boundaries. "Why are we going here? Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Artemis live here! Can't we go somewhere where there aren't any members of the league?" Robin ran behind a tree and started to change out of his black suit. "They would expect us to do that." He came back out in an orange t-shirt, black jacket and black pants. Black glasses covered his eyes from view. "Anyway, I think there's a clue here, and it's the only one I've been able to find in months. Unless you've been able to find anything, _or_," he continued, "are you willing to talk about anything that happened? Like, why did the government want him?" Amber hesitated, choosing her words wisely. ""It's not that they wanted him, the government wants every one of you guys. They…wanted to test me I think. Test my abilities, and when they did, I got scared, which made me fall for the trap. Like I said before, I didn't know Wally was Kid Flash then, so when I called for him it was just a plus for the Red Wings."

"The Red Wings? You mean that government group?"

"Yeah, the extremely-confidential-government group. The president doesn't even know about them."

"What?"

"It kind of makes sense if you think about it. The president is huge on publicity, everyone notices him. Which means he could give something away about the Red Wings in a second, so it's too risky for him to know about them. But people who look average in day-to-day life, nobody would think twice about them."

Robin and Amber walked through the streets of Star City. Innocent people walked by them, not taking another look as they walked past. "We're blending in fine," Robin muttered to himself. "If you tell me what we are looking for, I might be able to find it faster than just wandering around the city." Amber whispered. "I don't exactly know what we are looking for," the Boy Wonder replied, "I just know something is here. I can feel it."

The two walked around for hours, the sun was starting to set in the distance. "We need to stop and rest. I mean, look at us! We're still covered in blood from that fight back in Gotham." Amber stopped and crossed her arms. "Alright, I don't know where you want to sleep though. Star City may not be as bad as Gotham, but there are still gangs running around at night." Robin replied glumly. "That alley way." Amber pointed to an area between two brick buildings. The sides were covered in painted murals of dancing people. "I guess, but I'll stay up to look out for anyone. We can't stay in the same place for long." They both walked over to the dark alley way, limping and bleeding from old wounds. Amber collapsed onto old trash bags and closed her eyes, instantly letting the darkness take over her.

Amber woke abruptly when a yell rang out in the air. Robin was leaning against a wall, clutching his chest tightly. "What…" Amber raced over to him, ignoring the dizziness in her head. Clearing her head, Amber noticed a dark figure blocking the opening in the alley way. "Are you okay?" Amber's voice squeaked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, and stood up, still not letting go of his chest. "I think something hit me…that guy over there. He might have…" Robin's voice was staggering, his body shaking. Amber looked up again to see the man, but was shocked to see at least five more men coming towards them. "I know who they are. We need to go Robin, now." She guided him backwards and noticed his hand was soaked in blood. "Who are they?" He gasped, knees buckling. "The Red Wings." She whispered, fear filling her body as more men came walking towards them.

Something whipped by Amber, the wind knocking her backwards. Another zoom and Amber could barely notice a yellow blur zip by. Robin gasped and stood up straight. "KF!" He yelled. Another burst of wind and the two collapsed to the ground, the force too much for their weak bodies. Suddenly, a figure stood in front of them and looked down at the two. It was Wally, his body vibrating with electricity. Joy filled Amber's heart at the sight of her old friend, and then sank as she noticed the Red Wings pursuing their target. "Wally, get us out of here, we need to leave!" Amber pleaded. To her horror, he smiled down at her and continued to stand in place. "That's not him," Robin's voice was filled with shock. Amber, with no other hope left, closed her eyes and concentrated on Kid Flash's mind. "Nothing," Amber cried, "his mind is full of nothing."

In the blink of an eye the men of the Red Wings were onto them, grabbing at them from every direction. Robin started to fight them off, and then collapsed from exhaustion and loss of blood. His body lay limp at the ground, covered in blood and men grabbing at him. Amber looked over to Wally for help, but was paralyzed in fear when she saw him.

He was looking down at Robin's body and laughing. A laugh filled with hate.

Arms grabbed Amber from behind, causing her to scream and lose any concentration she had on fighting off the men. The men pushed her down to the ground, tying her hands behind her back. She struggled with all her might to no success. As the men dragged her along the ground, the men ignoring her screams of protest, she saw Robin. His bloody body was being dragged across the ground and tossed into a dark van. Tears filled her eyes and Amber screamed, hoping someone would hear her cries. _I can't go back_ she cried, _I can't go back there. _The van was getting closer, the men piling back into the vehicle.

"Please!" Amber screamed, "Stop!" suddenly, an arrow shot through the air, hitting the pavement. She could still hear Wally's laughter as she watched more arrows fly through the air, but each one missed their target. Kid Flash was running around, grabbing the arrows and chucking them back to the roof of the building. Explosions sounded above her as she was pushed in the car. A scream rang out above her, and she was surprised to find it wasn't her voice.

Then she saw the falling body.

It was coming from the roof, flying through the air. With a loud thud and a crunching of bones the body collided with the ground. Through the window Amber was able to see the person was dressed in green, and Wally standing over the body, laughing. Amber screamed again as she witnessed the boy beating on the man, punching his face and kicking at his body in light speed. A man's yell rang out once again from above the buildings, which were then stopped by more explosions. The car zoomed away to the streets with Wally quickly following from behind. Even though every muscle in her body told her to fight the men, to get away, she couldn't take her eyes away from the man.

The man who lay motionless and bloody on the ground.

Green Arrow.


	8. Chapter 8

It was that same feeling, cold to the touch.

It was the same restraint; she couldn't move her arms or legs.

It was not the same fear.

Amber Chest was angry.

And nothing was going to get in her way.

Amber opened her eyes to see a man staring at her. He was only a few feet away, locking eyes with her. They stared at each other silently until Amber was able to clear her head, "What did you do to him?" She growled. The dark man in front of her simply smiled and turned his head, "Not much more than what you already know, young lady." Walking to a board full of buttons switches, the man pressed a tiny red button. Suddenly, a light turned on, blinding Amber for a few seconds. When the light died down, she could see a boy in the distance. He appeared to be floating in the air, laying down and sleeping. A red glow covered his body, barely transparent enough to see who the victim was.

"Wally." Amber suddenly felt crushed. Tears streamed down her face, but she couldn't rip her eyes away from his body. "Oh don't worry, he's not dead. He's in a coma; we haven't done anything with him. We were going to release him when we got you back, then we realized that wasn't such a smart idea." With another touch of the button, the lights went out, and Wally was out of sight. "Why can't you just leave me…us alone? They save people's lives every day, and you want to hurt them? They do nothing wrong, let them go." A thought popped into Amber's mind, _Robin! Oh no…where is he? _"The government doesn't like people who don't tell the truth, honey. And these people won't tell us who they are, so there must be something wrong with them if they don't reveal something as simple as that. I mean, there are these men and women running around in tights beating other people up, those people could be criminals."

"What kind of criminals fight for justice?"

"Oh, but they don't always fight for justice. Like your friend, _Robin_, for example. Was he really doing justice when he helped you escape Arkham?"

"He was doing what he thought was right!"

"So, if I wanted to kill you or one of friends and I thought it was right, then it would be right?"

Amber shut her mouth, not knowing what to say. He had a point, but it was a lot more complex than that. "Where is Robin?" Amber was starting to lose all hope in herself. "Oh, you mean, _Richard_?" Amber's eyes opened in shock. They knew everything, and you can't just erase a memory. "He doesn't really matter right now. I want to focus on you." A chill went down her spine. "You were gone for a while, young lady. What did you find out when you were gone? Who did you meet?" Amber spit at the man, who smiled in return. "Like I would tell you anything." She mumbled. "Oh, you will." More chills raced down her spine as he walked closer to her. "I don't care what you do to me. The league knows where we are and they'll be here soon."

"Who said we didn't move?"

Silence.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything to you anyway. I could tell you are a loyal girl, so I made other arrangements." The man walked towards the board once again and flipped a switch. A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the building, yelling out in pain. "Robin!" Amber screamed, attempting to fight her restraints. The man flipped the switch again, which was followed by silence. "Isn't that beautiful?" He laughed. Amber cringed, closing her eyes. _I need to find him, I need to connect to his mind. _The man continued to speak, but she ignored him. Sorting through thoughts and memories of those nearby, she was finally able to find Robin.

Amber launched them both into a vision; it was only them and the darkness around them. "Robin? Are you okay?" He was gasping and kneeling on the ground, blood oozing from almost every part of his body. "I saw Wally, I know where he is. That Wally we saw in the alley, it must not have been him! He's in a coma, so they must have cloned him. We can get out!" She cried. Robin was barely able to lift up his head, and when he did Amber stepped back in shock. He was unrecognizable, bruises and blood covering his face. "And, what is your plan, exactly? I've found an easy enough way to get out of where I am, but it will take time. And when I do escape, I'll have no idea where you two are." Amber knelt down next to him, trying to wipe the blood from his face. "Won't the league come? Won't they help us?"

"I bet they don't even know what happened to us."

"That's not true! After you were knocked out Green Arrow came and…"

She tried to block out the memory. The memory of the man on the ground, with broken bones and blood covering the ground. The memory of him getting beaten when he was probably already… "He didn't make it did he?" Robin sighed. "Did you see Red Arrow?" Amber shook her head, letting go of his head. "Then we're on our own." Amber's heart dropped at those words. They were filled with sorrow, hate and fear. She had never heard him like this before. "I'll try to keep in touch in your mind, so we'll be able to communicate if one of us escapes. If we are in the same building, I know the way out, we…" Amber felt a sharp pain in her arm and cried out in pain. Gripping it, she felt blood escaping onto her hand. "Disconnect us, now!" Amber could tell Robin was also suffering from pain. Once again, Amber closed her eyes, taking herself back into reality. A reality she didn't want, a reality no one should have.

"Are you back with us? Good." The familiar voice greeted her. More screams rang out in the hallway, and anger was building up in her chest. "You know what? I'm done with you. With all of you. You can't hold me back anymore." With a look at the restraints around her wrists and ankles, they flew off, almost hitting the dark man in the corner. He laughed as she walked towards him. "You think you are so powerful, young lady?" He walked out into the light, eyes covered by a large hat. "I am!" She screamed, "You haven't seen me work lately. I've grown more powerful." Throwing her hand out and concentrating on his body, she threw the man against the wall. He collapsed onto the ground, unmoving.

Amber didn't hesitate. She ran over to the board and pressed the red button, instantly turning on the light to see Wally. Looking at the dashboard, she chose a button, and pushed. The red glow around Wally faded away, releasing him towards the ground. He collided with the ground, and Amber ran over to meet him. Joy filled her heart when he groaned and slowly sat up. "Amber? What are you doing back here?" He coughed. "No time to explain, we need to find Robin, _now_."

"WHAT? Rob's here? Is this a good or a bad situation we're in right now?"

"Bad. Really Bad."

In the flash of an eye, Kid Flash scooped up Amber in her arms and ran out the door, leaving the man behind.


	9. The Final Battle

"Where is he? Where is he?"

Wally was gasping for breath as he ran through the building, Amber in his arms. He didn't know how much time had gone by since he was in the coma, but he would have to figure that out later. Amber's hands were clinging to her head, trying to keep her long hair from flying everywhere. Amber knew she should have been happy to see Wally, to save him. But she wouldn't until everyone was out and alive.

There were flashes of light around them as men shot bullets and lasers. Ignoring them, Kid Flash ran around the corner. "Try that room!" Amber yelled. The world was going by in a blur, and Amber closed her eyes to ease the nausea.

Suddenly, a force hit them, knocking Amber out of Wally's arms and sending him flying through the air. Amber hit the ground and rolled a few feet, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. Getting up, her head spun, and she could barely see anything. Except Wally.

He hit the concrete wall with a horrifying thud. The wall cracked as he fell to the floor, bleeding everywhere. There was a loud groan from him as he slowly came back onto his feet. "Wally!" Amber yelled. Her head cleared and she ran towards him. Until she heard the laughter, then she stopped dead in her tracks.

Another blur of yellow and Wally was pinned to the wall. It was Kid Flash's clone, and he was more murderous than ever. Gasping for air and clawing at the clone's hands, Wally tried to fight back. He kicked his opponent's stomach, but the clone only gripped his neck tighter. Screaming, Amber threw out her arm, and pulled it back. The clone was thrown backwards, hitting the lab equipment that lay around the room. Landing on his feet, Wally made no hesitation as he attacked the clone.

Amber could barely keep up with what was happening. All she could see were blurs and the occasional body that was thrown backwards by the other. In the chaos was grunts and laughter, which sent chills down Amber's side. She wanted to help, but knowing she had no chance, she ran out of the room in pursuit for Robin.

Amber ran through hallways and doorways, trying to find the boy. She concentrated on his presence in her mind, but could not locate him. Crying and desperate, she lost track of where she was until she bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground.

"Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The familiar voice rang in Amber's ears as she held back tears. Robin's clothes were ripped to shreds, and his body was covered in blood. His big, blue eyes looked down at her, and he gave her a weary smile.

"Have you found him yet?" Robin whispered and pulled Amber to the side. "Yeah, I have. He was in a coma, but I got him out of it. Right now he's fighting his clone, but he's falling behind. Follow me!" Robin didn't have much choice though, as she lifted them both into the air and they were flying through the hallways.

Only a minute later and they were there. The sounds of crashing had gotten louder, and yells echoed from every hallway. Wally and the clone were still only blurs as they fought. "Wally!" Robin yelled in joy from finally finding his best friend. He would do anything to get him out, to get them all out. "Rob!" Wally came out from nowhere and grasped his best friend in a man hug. "Let's get out of here." Robin smiled, pulling out his yellow utility belt. With a flash of light, Kid Flash's clone was racing straight towards them. Quickly, Robin pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it. The clone dodged to the side at first, but Wally hit him with a force that sent him right back in the path of the bat-a-rang. With a scream, the black object pierced his chest. Blood spurted everywhere as he collapsed to the ground. Amber looked away as the clone went pale and lifeless.

"That was fast," Amber murmured to herself, clutching her stomach as it turned over. "There's a reason for that," once again, Wally scooped up Amber in his arms and Robin jumped onto his back. "Ready to leave, guy and lady?" Wally smirked. "Just go." Robin smacked his head and they were off.

Those few seconds felt like forever to them as they ran for freedom. Wally seemed to know where he was going, which made Amber somewhat calmer, because she didn't remember the way out from last time. Out of the corner of her eye, Amber saw Robin take something out of his utility belt and drop it onto the floor. Before she could comment, they were out of the building, and out of the Red Wing's grasp.

"We did it!" Amber screamed, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "Don't get excited yet." Robin said with a grim face. Amber opened her mouth to reply when a monstrous explosion sent Wally flying towards the ground, Amber and Robin with him. Grunting, Robin landed on his back and quickly covered his face. Huge chunks of the government building were flying all over the forest. Surrounding trees caught on fire, and the blaze kept on growing. "Wally! We gotta go!" Robin yelled, running away from the flames. "Dude! Did you seriously just bomb that building?" Wally helped Amber to her feet and started running after Robin. "They knew too much." No more words were spoken after that.

Hours went by and Wally had changed into his civilian clothes. Robin had bandaged all of their wounds, but hadn't even bothered to find a new pair of shades to cover his eyes. "I can't believe you did that," Amber was on a rampage, "you killed all of them! Everyone!" Sitting down at a table in a random coffee house in California, Amber tried to control her shaking. "Calm down, Amber." Robin whispered, "They didn't all die, they never do."

"But they were in that building when it exploded! No one can survive that, maybe Superman, but not mortals!" Shushing Amber to keep her voice down, Wally sat down next to them and held her hands. Warmth spread through her body, and she almost smiled. "If you've been in our line of work long enough, you know someone always survives. Sometimes that's a good thing, sometimes that's a bad thing. The way you helped me and Rob out, that was great. I bet Batman will let you become a member of our team."

Amber pulled her hands away, and Robin's face was filled with pain. "I don't think so, Wally. A lot of things have happened since you were gone. Amber and I aren't safe. We're…criminals." He had to force the words out of his mouth, and Wally's eyes opened with shock. "I don't think you're safe either Wally. When the Red Wings got me and Robin, your clone was there to help kidnap us. We were in Star City." Robin shifted uncomfortably, but Wally's eyes never left Amber's. "Robin didn't see it, but I did. Green Arrow and someone else had come to help us. But something happened. Your clone shot some exploding arrows back at the top of the building and it exploded. Green Arrow fell off, and I don't think he made it." Amber left out the part of Green Arrow being gruesomely beaten; she thought it was for the best. "Was Artemis there with him?" Wally's face never changed expression, he stayed calm and serious. "No," Robin interrupted. "Artemis was hurt at another battle the day before. It must have been Red Arrow."

Sitting back, Wally wove his hands through his red hair. "So, I'm a murderer. And you guys are…?" There was silence. "Well, I helped Amber escape from Arkham, and then we had to fight our way out of Gotham. So we're pretty high up on the naughty list."

"You had to fight your way out? What do you mean?" Wally glared at Robin, his mind beginning to put the dots together. "We had to fight Batman and the team. We had to; everyone had given up hope on finding you. Amber was the only one that had answers, but she was locked up. They all had given you up for dead."

"But now I can't go back because I'm a 'murderer.' And you guys are criminals now, so what are we going to do? Spend the rest of our lives running from the league?"

"I guess not." Outside of the coffee house windows, was the league. The Flash, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. "So, we gonna go out there or what?" Wally asked. They all sat there, staring at their mentors and role models. The choice should have been easy, but it was the hardest thing the three had to do in years.

**One chapter left, and then you don't have to deal with me anymore. **


	10. Reunion

For a few minutes all they did was stare out the window at their mentors. Wally wanted to jump out of his seat and into his uncle's arms, but he didn't know whether they would believe it was him or not.

Robin was surprised the four hadn't noticed them yet. Then again, their clothes were torn up and there were bloody scars covering their body.

Amber was fiddling with her thumbs, trying to avoid eye contact with her friend's mentors. She didn't know how long they had been gone, and she didn't know whether her family had forgotten about her or not. But she knew one thing; she did not want to go back to Arkham.

"The local police force and firefighters are currently putting out the fire." The Martian said with lack of excitement.

"It must have been them; they must have blown up the building." Wonder Woman shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet.

"But how did they do it? Sure they knew where it was, and Robin probably had the right equipment, but the building was defiantly invisible. You can't blow up something that you can't see." The Flash's eyes were filled with worry, for all he knew Wally could have something to do with the explosion. Which would mean he was alive.

"They were able to blow up the building because they were in there," Batman stated with his monotone voice. "Red Arrow saw Robin and Amber being kidnapped by the government and he saw kid Flash." The Flash looked away when Batman mentioned his nephew's name. He couldn't believe that Wally had turned evil. He just couldn't.

"They were able to escape from the building and throw the bomb as they were getting away. Those government people must have known too much, because I told Robin only to use the explosive in that type of situation."

"You told a thirteen year old kid to blow up a building full of people if they knew too much about the League?" Wonder Woman glared down at the man in black. "Not with those specific words." Batman ignored the Amazon's glare.

"As I was saying, the explosives that Robin have are set to go off in fifteen seconds after being activated. But the bomb exploded in the middle of the building. The only way the kids could have gotten out and survived is if Kid Flash was there to help."

"If they did get out. The police have still not been able to find any bodies." Martian Manhunter knew the fire was still blazing, and the chance of a human surviving those flames was not likely.

"Maybe they didn't find any bodies because we did get out, alive." The members of the Justice League turned around in surprise. Even Batman was shocked to see the three teenagers standing right in front of his eyes.

For a few moments all they did was stare at each other.

Barry's heart had flipped with joy when he first saw his nephew in front of him; Wally's heart had done the same thing. But they remained standing a few feet away from each other. Barry wondered whether Wally was safe, or if he was still a murderer. Wally wondered whether Barry would want him back, even though it was his clone that had done everything.

Bruce was analyzing his son, trying to figure out where all of the fresh scars had come from. Dick was staring at his adopted father, wondering if he would want his criminal son back.

"Their thoughts are pure." The words split through the air like a knife. Martian Manhunter's eyes were glowing, and Amber could feel him going through all of her thoughts. Before she could reply, the Flash had embraced Kid Flash in a big hug, and Wonder Woman was smiling.

The Dynamic Duo made no attempt to move.

"It's been like forever." Wally said.

"I know." The Flash replied.

"How's Green Arrow?" Dick frowned.

"Critical." Batman replied.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but it may be more appropriate in private." Martian Manhunter stated.

"I don't care, as long as I got Kid back. We should probably take you three to medical though." The Flash ruffled up Wally's red hair. "We're going to the cave." Batman finally walked towards his protégé. "You will soon need to write a report on what happened, and what your mistakes were. I'll come by the Watchtower later." With that, Batman and Robin walked away from the group.

"Are you okay?" Amber was surprised to hear Batman's whispers.

"Yeah." The Boy Wonder said, his tone rather sad.

"Good." From there the two were out of earshot.

Amber watched as the others chattered cheerfully and wondered what she was supposed to do. "Um," she said, catching everyone's attention. "Can someone bring me home? I think I would like to see my family, and they would probably like to see me." Smiling, Wally walked up to the blonde and held out his hand.

"Is it okay if I carry you?" He said, his white teeth shining.

"Of course." Amber smiled back.

And in the blink of an eye, the Fastest Boy Alive was carrying the girl of his dreams off into the distance.

Haha! Did you notice the pun I made in the last sentence? Kinda funny, but not really.

I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction, and if you did please leave a review. Even if it is just a smiley face. Also, if you could give me any advice on improving my writing, that would be greatly appreciated! (Please say it in a nice way, as my English teacher says, our pieces of writing are our babies, and sometimes we have to kill our babies. Metaphorically, don't worry, there will be no murdering of babies ever, only murdering of stories.)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
